the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Viserion
Viserion was one of the dragons born in the Dothraki Sea, along with Drogon and Rhaegal. Daenerys Targaryen named the beast for her brother, Prince Viserys Targaryen. Appearance The majority of Viserion's scales were cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest were golden in colour. His teeth were shining black dagger and his claws equally sharp and dark His eyes were two pools of molten gold and his flame was a pale-gold shot through with red and orange. When wounded his blood glowed gold and red. History In the year 299 AC, Daenerys Targaryen travelled to Astapor to acquire Unsullied in preparation for a meeting with Illyrio Mopatis. Once she purchased the Unsullied at the cost of one of her dragons, her ships, and her goods, she turned on the slavers and took the city. Once all the slaves were freed and the Good Masters were deposed, Daenerys Targaryen left a council to rule the city. While she considered continuing to conquer Slaver’s Bay and free the slaves, she received word from Illyrio begging her to meet with him, now in Volantis. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to retake Westeros, she agreed and departed Astapor with her army of Unsullied and her three dragons. In Volantis, Illyrio Mopatis revealed the true reason he wanted Daenerys to meet with him. He revealed that her nephew, Aegon Targaryen, was still alive, and that if she married Aegon then the two of them would have the Golden Company to help retake Westeros with. While Daenerys was skeptical at first, upon meeting Aegon she became infatuated with him. She had needed someone to love following her husband’s death, and Aegon was just that person. The two married and pledged to retake the Seven Kingdoms. Before they left Volantis, however, tragedy struck the Targaryens. Viserion had gone off to hunt one day and didn’t return. While it was normal for the dragons to go off on their own for extended periods, Viserion’s absence was abnormally long. Daenerys eventually set off to search for him, and after a week of looking they found Viserion wounded and on the verge of death. An elephant tusk was impaled in his chest, a sign of the cause of his demise. Heartbroken, Daenerys wished to stay with Viserion and nurse him back to health, but Jorah Mormont convinced her that he was past saving. Contrary to what the Targaryens believed, Viserion had survived his injuries caused by the elephant. He was found by Belicho Maegyr, the son of the prominent Triarch Malaquo. Belicho loved animals, and fell in love with Viserion, so he did his best to save him. Eventually he was able to get a group of Red Priests to save the dragon. This prompted Belicho to convert to the Red God’s religion, much to the anger of his father. Yet with a dragon that had become tamed by him, his father agreed to continue endorsing his son as the next Tiger Triarch. Belicho would go on to become a well respected and widely admired general, who didn’t even use Viserion in warfare. He was the pride of the Tigers, and despite his odd choice of faith many still looked forward to his ascension to Triarch. When the time came however, it wasn’t as joyous as many hoped. Belicho declared himself Triarch for life. Furious at this, the Elephants and a few Tigers rebelled. A short civil war broke out for two weeks, yet with his superior tactics, support of the Tiger Cloaks, and Viserion, Belicho Maegyr won the war. Having won the war, Belicho decided to execute the two Elephant Triarchs by burning them with Viserion. He then took his previous proclamation a step further, and with his enemies defeated he claimed to be the Emperor of Volantis. The High Priest of R’hllor crowned him, and the common people cheered him as a man of the people, who rode a dragon, embraced their religion, and was a great leader. Death Seeing Viserion as the weapon wielded by Belicho Maegyr to overthrow the traditions of Volantis and spurned by the deaths of the Elephant Triarchs Tagaros and Qoheros, the remnants of the Elephant Party conspired to slay the beast. After several failed and aborted attempts, including one in which the Paenymion family tried to claim the dragon for themselves, they would eventually prove successful. Category:Dragon Category:House Targaryen Category:Volantis